


A Dying Rose's Thorn

by Foxbrush



Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: AU maybe, Animal Attack, Blood and Violence, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Violence, is anyone reading this!?, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxbrush/pseuds/Foxbrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is just like her name, sweet, innocent, pretty, a lady. Unfortunately the Purge leaves no one unscathed, with a betrayal that she refuses to believe and the death of her one true friend; Rose begins to break. But a rose always has its thorns to protect it, and Rose's Thorn is willing to do anything for her; even if she doesn't want her to. OC, Strong Language, Violence and Blood-Shed. Movie Chara. appear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm.... I make lots of small and pathetic mistakes, so if you catch anything please tell me. I made the story up after watching the Purge series, but I have a hard time keeping the story line going. So I'm just going at it chapter by chapter; hope you all like it. Oh the MC like to curse a lot when she's freaked out, and it gets a little bloody at the end.

March 21st, 2018. 7:39pm. 

 

“Rose, stop squirming this instant! You will have your turn soon enough.” whispered my Mother's doppelganger. 

Another purge commencing within this wretched country, but unlike the others where I stayed tucked in home and tried to drown the screams out with many bottles of my Father's expensive scotches. I was stuck with my parents in their fucked up church giving thanks to this sick cause. 

Something is terribly wrong with this “holiday”. My usually sweet, kind, and frail Mother; becomes this blood thirsty beast. Some strange creature that calls for innocent blood, not like my father is any better though. He's right there next to her, craving to quench his blood lust on any poor victim around him. 

I still remember once when I asked them why they partake in this sick event, and they said, “Well sweetie, it's quite simple. All that pent up anger that I and your Father have been building this past year needs to be released. And once we let that anger out we shall be cleansed of our sins. That's why sweetie.” even then I still thought that whole statement was fucked up.

Back to my current problems. 

Sitting in the pews I swear I could still smell the coppery scent of blood from the past victims that had soaked in the wooden planks, slowly dying on the stage for the enjoyment of these fucked up freaks. 

I try to desperately think of the road trip me and Ven were planning to take to the west coast, and not of the “sacrifice” desperately begging to be spared. I think I heard something about a family, oh god. Just think of the road trip, beaches, sun, and sexy boys. This is not working.

So hard was I desperately trying to drown out the voices that I didn't hear the Executioner call for me. It wasn't until my Mother nugged me did I realize that my name was being called. Scrambling to my feet I gave a bewildered look around the church. 

With a trembling voice I responded, “Yes?”

Pleasantly smiling, the Executioner beckoned for me to step up to the stage. I was extremely nervous and looked to my Father and Mother for advice, but they only gave me their weird purge induced smiles. Not really smiling, but closer to bearing of teeth.

With that encouragement I start shuffling past the other political bigwigs in our pew. Reaching the aisle, I (rather awkwardly) straightened my dress and made my way up to the stage. Reaching the Executioner’s platform I looked to my parents one last time for any help, but find the whole congregation staring back at me. In my fluster I stare down at my feet while trying to force my suddenly stiff legs to go up the steps. The sight below wasn't any better, I almost ended up gagging at all the blood stains set into the wood.

Finally making it to the top I turn to the Executioner and try to ask what he wanted, but before I could even speak he starts to preach to his followers.

“As many of you know, this is Miss. Milton’s first night participating in the purge.” Wait….. WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIRST…. “So her parents thought it would be easier for her to ease into the purification by having her first kill done here, witnessed by us.”

I stare doe eyed at the man, hoping he would notice the horror leaking out from them from his statement. Unfortunately the Executioner was either blind or stupid, for the man smiles at me; probably to be encouraging. But all I could see was starting to turn grey and fade to black on the edge. Distantly I hear them wheeling one of those dame dollies in, and some muffled pleading coming from it. I could hear the Executioner babbling something about me being reborn tonight and becoming a cleansed soul once again, I was too stuck in my panic attack to really pay attention. 

I look to the “sacrifice” to at least try to remember something about this unfortunate person before they died tonight. They, no she, is a young lady, probably close to my age. FUCK!!!! She must have dreams, wants, desire, for all I know she probably planned to go on a road trip with her friends this year also. I feel a slow resolve start to build in me, I'm going to kill her. It's best if I do it, cause I will make it painless and quick unlike the rest of these freaks who enjoy the whole bloody mess. That's what I at least keep telling myself.

The Executioner seemed to be done with his speech since he appeared next to my side smiling at me. I wonder if he could see the disgust in my eyes. He gestures at something slightly behind him, I realize it's a goddamn cart of death; knives of all sorts arranged on it, along with drills, pliers, and some other weird shit. I end up just staring at the tools of pain and torture, barely breathing. I think the Executioner thinks my hesitance is from excitement or something cause he ends up laughing and making a joke to the crowd about popping a cherry or something. He comes over and picks up a carving knife, ones that are most commonly used in kitchens for chopping and shit that doesn't involve human parts.

Oh globs…… please let this be a joke, please, please, please, please. 

The Executioner comes over to me and prys open my hand closes to him, placing the knife in it. I just look from him to the knife and ogle the thing like it might come to life and do something. I can tell the Executioner is becoming impatient with my lack of response, but I couldn't seem to tell my body to do anything besides breath and not pass out. With an irritated huff of air he grabs my hand holding the blade, closing it around the knife in the progress, and positions it over the quivering girl. 

“Now please commence your purging before the night is over, child.” Whispering his hot breath into my ear. 

The girl starts to move a little and make muffled sounds; probably begging for her life. I think that's what made me snap. Before I could make out what her muffled pleas were I shove her head back with one hand then roughly drag the knife across her throat, but at once I knew I fucked up. It was too shallow. Instead of giving her a painless death I watch her begin to choke on her own blood. I watch in horrid observation as blood flows down her neck where I slashed, but she soon starts to cough causing blood to fly out of her mouth. As soon as the first few mouth fulls came out it became like a broken faucet, blood poured out of her mouth as much as her neck. You would think with all the blood coming out of her that she was dead, but nope, she began to make feeble struggles and these god awful mewling noises. My final strand of sanity was shredded at the sight and sound of her suffering; gripping my knife with the strength of an insane, I begin to stab her viciously. I kept stabbing her until she stopped moving, until the noise stopped, until there was so much of her blood on my hands that I loose my grip on the knife. 

I begin to gasp for air greedily, feeling my body grow numb and heavy from both mental and physical exhaustion. It was then I noticed the eerie quietness of the whole church and look to the congress. They were all looking at me with eyes of….. admiration? Some even looked a little afraid. I looked over to my parents to see their reactions, I almost wished I hadn't, they were practically preening. Mother had tears of joy in her eyes and Father was smiling broadly at me. My stomach starts to twist with disgust, I quickly look away from them before I start to loose my sanity again. 

The Executioner grabs my shoulder firmly, scaring me out of my skin. “Today we have witnessed the return of one of god's precious angels! She has purified her soul from the smut of society…” 

I stopped listening after getting over my scare. Swallowing loudly (but ignored by everyone) I gather the scraps of my courage and take a look at my poor victim. She was a bloody mess, quite literally. Where her chest should have been, there was a bloody minced patch of meat. Her throat was a red gash that seemed to smile just for me. There was something winking at me from Her neck, something metallic catching the light. 

I feel a tightening in my gut; please, if there is a god or any gods don't let this be true. I pull away from the Executioner as he still babbles away, he's really getting into it, going on and on about the waste of our society and we needing to purge it…….. Did he just thank my parents for the sacrifice? Nononononononnonononono…. They wouldn't do that to me, they wouldn't. 

I approach the corpse slowly and gently pull the cloth covering its face, almost as if I was afraid to disturb it, her not it. As the cloth fell away I hear a high animalistic keening noise. I take a step closer to her and gently touch her face, as if she might be asleep. We were suppose to go to the West Coast this summer, it was suppose to be our get away from this festering hell, WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TOGETHER!!!! 

It hits me as a look at her half of the sisters pendant around her severed neck, she's dead and I was the one who killed her. My mind starts to go blank, probably trying to protect itself from what will eventually destroy me. With tears pouring down my face I put my forehead against Vanessa’s and began to wail, it was then I realized that animal like keening was coming from me. 

I don't know long I was able to mourn for my beloved friend, but it all felt too soon as I felt strong hands roughly pull me from her, and a sniveling high voice that I have came to loath started to speak. “You must forgive this foolish child my friends, since it is her first purging sometimes the act can cause the mind to fight itself and stay in the dark, sinfully lusting to remain outside of God's purification. Let us pray for her!”

My mind is still in despair as the congregation began to chant some nonsense about me to their god. During it all I try to pull from the Executioners grip to be with Vanessa, but the man wouldn't let me leave his side no matter what. After playing his little game for about two minutes I start to grow frantic, but manage to put a leash on it with the thought of being able to put Vanessa to rest at the end of this sick night. Or so I thought; just as the mass quit there annoying chants, the Executioner speaks up, “To complete this cleansing we shall dispose of this stain on society and fully cleanse our newly saved child.”

I couldn't believe my ears, dispose? Is she just some type of trash to throw away! My earlier panic renewed itself, and I frantically began to struggle from the Executioner’s hold. The man seems surprised by my renewed vigour, causing his grip to slip slightly which is all I needed to wiggle out of it. Scrambling to get to Vanessa I nearly fall onto my face, distantly I hear my Mother shouting at me about behaving or something, I almost made it to Ven when multiple hands grab me. My franticness gives me strength and an animalistic mindset; I begin to claw and bite any I could get a hold of; in our struggles we end up tumbling to the floor. Some of the hands fall away, but are soon replaced by others. I feel my adrenaline fueled strength slowly drain from me and the hands begin to feel heavier, I was loosing. 

Then I hear the Executioner yell, “She is being influenced by that soiled soul! We must quickly dispose of it before we lose our newly cleansed angel!” Just as his words left his mouth a man dressed in a white robe, similar to the Executioner’s, rushes out and proceeds to wheel Vanessa away.

I watch the whole thing in horror; my whittling strength grows anew with the sudden change in things, but I knew it was too late. By the time I was able to shake off enough hands to get away, Vanessa was already gone. I begin to wail again screaming my pain and despair to the world, the hands reclaim me but I don't care all I can think about is Vanessa. 

Vanessa the only human who accepted me and understood me. When the purge started, she was the only one who agreed with me about the horror of it. She was the one to comfort me when my parents started to purge, bring home their “sacrifices”, making me listen as they slowly slaughtered the person. All the screams and begging, making the house smell like the coppery scent of blood for days, weeks. And when the bullying started, the kids who lost someone they loved because of my parents killed them or they thought they did, it was Vanessa who saved me, protected me. 

Now she's gone. Somewhere in my chest I feel something crack. As the hands hold me down I think about how this all happened, how it was my parents who set this whole fucked up situation; the crack begins to grow. Even though I would love to blame my parents for everything it wasn't them who killed her, no they only laid the feast before the wolves. In the end it was my choice to kill her, it was me who dragged the knife over her throat and me who stabbed her heart over and over again. The crack becomes a gash.

Slowly a warm darkness begins to devourer my awareness, my body grows heavy and numb, but before it could devour me whole, I hear a conversation above me.

“Seems she has passed out, after disposing of the waste.”

“Thank you Priest. I didn't expect such an aggressive response after her first purge.” I recognize the voice as my Father and realize one of the hands holding me back was actually him. I noticed something moved in the gash that formed in my heart.

“It happens once in awhile; where the purger is so disgusted at the sight of the thing that dirtied them, that they enter a frenzied state just at the sight of the trash.”

“Ah, I see, then thank you again. Malare and I are going to take her back home for the night, I think this little one had enough excitement for tonight.”

The Executioner chuckles to himself, “Alright, be careful on your way home then.”

I feel my body being lifted, “Will do, happy purging Priest.” 

I didn't hear his response for that thing in the crack starts to move again, but this time it whispers to me.

“Poor poor Rose, betrayed by those you love and killed the only other. But don't worry little Rose I shall be your thorns and make sure none shall harm you any more.”

Before I could comprehend what just happen, the warm darkness loses it patients and takes me under.


	2. March 30th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is losing her mind some more. And poor poor Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on this story! Updates will be sporadic since I have college to worry about. this also might turn into an AU, cause I like action, gore, death, and all that, but cant have it with only one night of killing! SMH, so until next time my few but precious readers XD
> 
>  
> 
> ...................

March 30th, 2018. 5:50pm

 

It's been exactly one week and two days since Vanessa, died? Murdered? Let's go with died.

 

If the whole thing about my parents setting me up and Vanessa dying wasn't already screwing with my mind, this past week drove it home. 

 

It started two days after the Purge. Vanessa’s brother, Sammy, cornered me at school to start interrogating me on Ven’s where abouts. 

 

………………………………….

 

“Where the hell have you been Rose! Vanessa has been missing since the Purging!”

 

I feel my eyes go wide in shock nestled in fear. Instantly my mind takes me back to that night, and my body responds. A slow tremor starts to take ahold of me, my tongue grows numb; preventing any sort of speech.

 

Sammy grew frantic at my silence and slams his hands on the wall beside me. Shouting his frustration and worry at me, “SAY SOMETHING!!! Did she make it to your house? Did you even see her that night?”

 

The panic in my belly starts to roll, crashing all around trying to break through. I shoved past him, trying to walk away before I break. But Sammy wouldn't let me go, he reached out and snatched my hand, firmly holding me in place. 

 

“Don’t walk away Rose. Why aren't you talking?”

 

I bit my tongue to prevent the sobs threatening to spill out of my mouth, turning my face to the side so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill. Sammy mistook my actions as rejection instead though. 

 

Taking a deep breath he rubs his face before talking, “Look, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just stressed and worried. You know how dangerous Purge night is; especially for families like ours.”

 

I almost lost it there; of course I’ve always known how the purge night was for Vanessa and her low class family. Every purge wondering if my best friend had made it through the night as my family held freaking purge parties down stairs. But what the hell can I say to him, “oh, sorry, but my parents tricked me into killing your sister on the Purge. No hard feelings right?” 

 

Lie to him

 

I can't do that….

 

Yes you can

 

What if he finds out…..

 

Then I’ll fix it, sweet rose

 

Wait….. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!! I thought that was my subconscious trying to speak up, but that was something different. Haven't I heard it somewhere else before? 

 

“Rose?”

 

Ah! Sammy, I forgot about him…. I still don't know what to say.

 

………….

 

………………..

 

“I haven't seen her…… I’ve been trying to deal with my parents lately, so I’ve haven't been able to contact her.” My voice cracks in the beginning with the weight of the lie. I don't look at him, afraid he’ll see the truth dancing in my eyes.

 

It takes a few minutes but Sammy slowly releases my wrist, sliding his hand into mine. “Sorry Rose, I didn't realise your parents are still pressuring you about Purging.” 

 

Tears that have been toeing the line finally spill over. I can't believe he’s trying to understand my situation while looking for his dead sister. I almost gave myself in, right there, but he started to speak again.

 

“If you see her anywhere, please tell her Ma and everyone is waiting for her.”

 

“Sure…” I manage to whisper.

 

Squeezing my hand gently he begins to walk away, “See yah Rose.”

 

Sammy was long gone after I choked out a hoarse good bye. My silent sobs robbing me of my voice and strength. I manage to stagger into a dark hallway to finally collapse into a weeping ball of flesh, letting the pain of everything rake through my body and leave me breathless and empty. 

 

While I was slowly coming apart, somewhere deep inside of me, where light never reaches, I could feel that thing inside of me tentatively stretching the space it occupied. Testing to see how strong its boundaries are, before finally settling back. But just before it settled down, I swore I could feel it smile at me, AT. ME. Like as if it was apart from me.

 

………………………………………………..

 

Everything was going smoothly after that. For five days I was able to fool Sammy whenever we talked about Vanessa, my parents weren't pressuring me about Purging next year, I was finally starting to sleep a little again. Everything was starting to settle somewhat. But then Jacklyn Moorn opened her disgusting fat mouth. 

 

It was in the only class me and Sammy shared, the only one. I wouldn't put it past Jacklyn waiting for that class just for that reason, putting a sharper edge to her attack. Just as the class was about to begin and the students had turned quite for the instructor to speak, Jacklyn asked in her high sniveling bitch voice, “Rose, is it true you stab that low birth friend of yours to death last Purge!?” 

 

The whole class let out a collective gasp while all the blood in my body pooled to my feet. The teacher tried to regain control of the room, but it's too late, the flood has been released. One student, I don't know who since I was starting to see stars from the lack of blood circulation in my body, tried to stand up for me. “You're lying Jacklyn Moorn! Everyone knows how anit-Purge Rose is.”

 

“OH YEAH!!?? Well why don't you just ask her then, hmmm?” She hisses at the poor kid.

 

I feel all of their eyes drilling into me, expecting me to adamantly deny it. Oh and I so want to, but I couldn't. My body had physically shut down and betrayed me, my lungs became bound by steel cables, preventing little air through. All of my muscles turned into useless jelly, and what use to be my throat had closed to the point of a pinhead, choking all of my words before they even reached my mouth. My vision starts to grow dark and tunneled, allowing me to only hear my thundering heartbeat in my ears with Jacklyn screeching like a strangled bird about how she told them so in the background. The darkness continues to grow when I notice there was another sound in between the heartbeats and Jacklyn; it sounded like hysterical giggles bounce between the beats. I was thinking about following the source of that sound, but suddenly another voice cuts through it all.

 

“Is she telling the truth Rose.”

 

Reluctantly I drag my eyes to that dame voice, the only human I was willing to acknowledge, needed to acknowledge. Sammy, poor sweet Sammy. It snapped in place then, why Jacklyn was so adamant on sharing with the class on what I did. No, not the class, just Sammy. Sammy who I grew up with along side Vanessa, Sammy who was known for only talking and acknowledging Vanessa and I in this prestigious school, Sammy who was rumored to have had a crush on me. The Sammy who Jacklyn fucking had a crush on. 

 

I don't really know what happened after that, but according to what was written in the police report witnessed by other students: 

 

Rose Milton was attending history class regularly on March 28th, 2018 at 1426 hours. Just as class was to begin, Jacklyn Moorn, fellow classmate, accused Rose Milton of killing Vanessa Silverthrn on The Purge of March 21st 2018. Several classmates report that Rose Milton may have been having a panic attack shortly after being accused of murdering Vanessa Silverthrn. It was then witnessed that Sammy Silverthrn, Vanessa Silverthrn’s younger brother, proceeded to ask Rose Milton if said accused statement was true. 

There are several conflicting statements reported, but the most recurring report is Rose Milton seeming to “awaken” out of her panic attack shortly after Sammy Silverthrn questioned her, and proceed to giggle hysterically at nothing. After a period of giggling she stopped. Turning to Jacklyn Moorn she stated, “That was very, very mean of you JaCkiE DEAR!” in a warped childish voice that ended in screaming. It was then reported that Rose Milton ran towards Jacklyn Moorn and kicked Jacklyn’s legs from underneath her. Where Rose Milton proceeded to pounce on top of Jacklyn Moorn and repeatedly punch Jacklyn Moorn in the face. It was then several classmates tried to help Jacklyn Moorn by pulling Rose Milton off of her, but Rose Milton was then reported to have grabbed fist fulls of Jacklyn’s hair and ripping them out when pulled away from her. Classmates report her screaming at Jacklyn Moorn, “HOW DARE YOU HURT ROSE! FILTHY BITCH!!!” She was then reported to have another fit of giggles before whispering to Jacklyn Moorn, “Ooooh Jackie dear, I hope lil’ ol Thorn didn't cause too many boo boo’s. Come here and let lil ol Thorn BITE YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT CUNT!! BAHAHAH AHA AHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!” 

It was then stated by witnesses that Sammy Silverthrn walked up to Rose Milton and struck her in the stomach, hard, successfully subduing the girl.

 

It wasn't the exact report word by word, but pretty dame close.

 

Ever since then Sammy hasn't been to school and the voice in my head is starting to change. I don't know what it is becoming or what triggered the change, but I’m scared.

 

It's whispering things, saying I should do things that shouldn't be thought of. But what's worst is sometimes I have blackouts at random times and don't remember anything; it can be any day for a short period of time, but lately they feel like there getting longer. I also sometimes find traces of blood under my nails, like I tried washing it off but missed a bit here and there. I don't remember anything, and the neighbors have been reporting animals going missing recently. 

I’m scared but I don’t know who to talk to….. someone, ANYONE….. Help Me.


	3. May 1st, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is being prepped for something, she just doesn't know what or why....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is eating my soul so updates appear when I can hide from the retched beast.

May 1st, 2018  5:45 pm

It's been a bit over a month since Sammy disappeared from, well, my life. He hasn't shown up at school, my house, our usual hang outs, nowhere. It wasn't until about a month ago Sammy decided to reappear, and it wasn't a very happy reunion. But before I even attempt to navigate through that mess, some other pressing events occurred prior to.

It was a few weeks after the incident with Jacklyn, my parents decided to lose what ever bit of scraps called respect I had for them. Will I guess there was no real feelings for them anymore since Vanessa; to this day they still think they did me a favor for what I was tricked into. Their burning end came about with three puppies that were mine yet not.  
…………………………..

I just got up and decided to head down stairs for whatever Ress, our chief, made for breakfast, but was stop by the most adorable sight in my life. Three puppy babies were rolling on the floor play fighting. Squealing in delight, I rush to the cute pile of wiggling delight, bending down to  scoop them into my arms and whisk them away to the dining table. 

Sitting down, I pretzel folded my legs to make room for the puppy babies. During the brief time it took me to thank Ress for the breakfast (scrambled eggs with extra-sharp cheddar cheese, toast, sausage, apple slices on the side, and milk) he placed in front of me, the playful trio began their rough housing again. I let loose a stream of giggles as the one on the right with silver fur and black markings used his playmates nose as a stage to nip at his other playmates ear. Of course the one who was getting nipped at didn't just take this lying down, she quickly leans back so her playmate misses. Then just as quick lungs for his exposed throat, in the meantime they both step all over their poor playmate underneath their paws. 

They were an interesting trio, two boys and one girl, all different breeds. The female was a rottweiler with black fur and dark markings, while her aggressive male counterpart was a german shepard mix with silver and black fur. And last but definitely not least was their polar opposite, a rather large male pitbull with brown fur and white markings. 

Even though I was overjoyed at the random find of puppy babies in my livingroom, I started to wonder where these cuties came from. 

As if summoning the devils themselves, my parents emerged from the living room and waltz into the kitchen without a care in the world. My Father wanders over to Ress, probably to ask for some breakfast; while Mother walks to me, smiling brightly. 

I watched her advance, noticing for the first time how her smile looks more like a mask then an actual expression. I bet the only thing you'll find underneath is an insidious beast waiting to snap.

She came to a halt next to me and peers down at the pups wiggling around my lap. I stiffen at her stare and protectively hold them closer to me, but if she took noticed she didn't show it. 

“Rose dear, I see you love those puppies you picked out.”

While Mother beamed at me with her too sweet smile expecting an agreement of some sort. I was trying not to choke on my milk. 

When did I decided to get puppies!? I try to sneak a peek at her to see if she was joking, but only get blinded by that dame over done smile of hers. 

“Um… yah, just remind me though.”

“Yes dear?”

“Why did you guys let me get the puppies again?”

“Well since you have been have been begging us for a while now for some dogs.”

No I haven't, I’ve never wanted dogs. Yeah they're cute, but cats are so much neater.

“And---”

“Since you just had your first purging this year. We thought we should get you a present to comadi rate it.” Father smoothly intercepts Mother while walking over, earning a glare from her. 

I can only stare in shock at the casualness of Vanessa’s death. How they celebrate me losing a part of myself to become more like them. How they can take something so innocent as puppies and turn them into some sick twisted symbol. 

I think it was then that I realized I hated my parents. Like true gut wrenching hatred. For it was them who killed Vanessa, not me. Yeah I was the tool for the means, but in the end it was them. They knew I was weak to pressure, insecure, and needy for their approval. They probably thought that once I let myself kill this one, it would be easier during the next one, and the one after that, and the one after who knows how many. And it probably would have worked, if that sheet had never fallen and she didn't wear that necklace. I'm not going to lie, I felt a small thrill as the knife give way to tender flesh and muscle. A dark high on the life that would die by me, by my very own hands. And maybe that is why I hate them the most, for understanding why they have became like; like, beast rutting in blood. For not fighting that desire and letting it make them into what they have become. 

I see….. 

Then I am what you can never be…….  

I still at the sudden intrusive thoughts that creeped their way in. suddenly feeling a weight in the dark recesses of my mind……… what are you?

Before the voice could respond, my thoughts were interrupted by the very beings I’ve come to hate.

“Sweetie? Do you not like them? If you don't, we can dispose of them.” 

I managed to stifle the urge to cringe away from her. “No, that's alright, Mother.” I practically choked at the title. “I like these puppies very much. Just didn't think that little “purge” would be worth such three gorgeous puppies.” I forced out a soft giggle, trying to come off light and airy. The total opposite of what I was feeling inside.

She gives me a serene smile before walking over to Ress to place her order. I try to enjoy my once delicious looking breakfast, but find it tasteless. I pick at it for a few more minutes, but don't see my appetite returning anytime soon. As I was moving the puppies around to get up and move without losing one, Father gives me a warning that catches me off guard.

“Rose, I know that you have been becoming more active in your purging plans, but I don't want you to be trying to kill anyone or anything before the Purge anymore. Understand young lady?”

My confusion must have shown on my face, cause he squints his eyes at me and trys for a more sever tone. “I mean it, do you know how much trouble it was to clean up that whole Jacklyn Moore incident!?”

I let go of the breath I was holding. That's what he was talking about! The thing at school, I thought he was talking about something else, something that might have happened during one of my more frequent blackouts.

But then he keeps talking. “Really, how did you manage to drag her to the middle of the woods without anyone noticing? The girl is built like a dame tank!” 

And just like that I start to hyperventilate. 

……………………………………………….

It was during the end of March, closer to the early weeks of April, that I awoke during one of my random blackouts. The only difference from this one then the rest was the timing. The normal ones are me with a slight headache, lying down on my bed, and sometimes a sore body. Nope not this one, this one has me lying face first in dirt, located in some woodland forest surrounded by bodies, and trying to cope with a raging headache. Almost like whatever is festering in my body was raging at the fact for being rejected before it was ready. Cause that could only explain what the hell I was doing here in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!! 

Do you hear me little dame thing!!!! I’m tired of you taking my body and fucking around with it!!!

…………………….

Oh I know you can hear me!!

…………

…..

ANSWER ME!!!

…. I hear you Sweet Rose….

I dame near jump out of my skin at the sudden foreign thought that passes through my head. This is good, it's talking, maybe it can answer some questions. I try to push myself up while thinking what to ask, when I let out a hiss as my knuckles split further from the additional weight put on them. 

Really!? Bare-knuckle fighting, what is this, the 1800’s? 

Sorry……….

You should be, and what's up with this anyway? Why all the sudden fighting? Hell, why the violence in general?

… preparations……

For what? I swear I could feel it rolling its eyes; does it even have eyes?

….The Purge …

I was kind of expecting a duh at the end, it might have been a laugh though with the slight lilt it had to its voice at the end. 

What the fu…. Why are you preparing me for The Purge!? I dont understand nor want that!

...protect Rose….. Sweet Rose, kill them……… made fo..Ros….sse….

Whats going on? I could feel its presence slowly grow dimmer. What do you mean made for me?

…………...s…..s..strength gone….h..ard…to stay aw...awa……….awake…

Fine at least tell me how to get home.

…………

Hello?

…………………

Really? Ugh, why the hell is this happening! 

I struggled to my feet, watching out for the split knuckles and begun my search for home.  
As I picked my way through the land of the half dead, I noticed something was moving. I freeze on the spot, feeling a deep panic creeping in. What if it was one of the bodies waking up and seeking revenge! How the hell would I protect myself? Who's going to even know I’m out here!?

My meager survival instincts kicked in and I ran to a tree to hide behind, but I think my quick movement actually attracted its attention. I curl into a ball and hold my breath, don't ask why but somehow I think it's going to help me. I tried to listen for the sound of approaching steps, but only silence greets my ears. Where the hell did they go….

I gather the courage to take a peek, but find nothing there. I know I heard something, where the hell did they go? I whip around to see if they might have went the opposite direction, my cheek collides into something cold and slimy; I let loose a high pitched scream.

After a minute of me screeching like a chicken I crack open my eyelid to see Rook staring at me, efficiently shocking me out of my panick. 

“What are you doing here sweety?” I whispered to the big lug. For only being only three month old pitbull pup he was quite large compared to his two litter mates. I look around to see if I spotted the other two, for if one was around the others were always lurking about. I couldn't see them in my current position, I get up to see if they might have been hiding, but I couldn't find the two. Odd, I let loose a high pitched whistle. At first nothing happens, but after a few minutes I spot movements in the distance. 

Queen (the rottweiler) and King (the shepherd mix) came to a screeching halt in front of me, obediently sitting down once they settled. Weird, I don't remember teaching them to sit when called…. and not to mention they seemed to know their way around these woods pretty well. Has that thing been training them? What the hell is it planning…. 

I suddenly have a thought, I guess there's one way to test it out. I look to King, “Home.”

And just like a homing pigeon he begins to trot off, only stopping about 50 ft ahead when he sees I’m not following. Why did it train him to know the command “Home”? Ugh! Why is this happening to me!? Why isn't Venessa here with me? She loves the woods…. I quickly try to divert my thoughts. There's only pain and darkness down those thoughts. I hear a yelpish bark, and look up to see King waiting for me and Queen trotting towards him, while Rook stays by my side. “Sigh, let's go home I guess.” I whisper to no one particular, but feel a slight warmth from somewhere in my chest.

…………………………………………………………..

I’m too tired to continue the rest of the events that transpired these past few weeks, I'll write about them tomorrow night.


End file.
